Stupid
by Kotetsu Kaburagi
Summary: The blond just never knew when to stop. Stupid


Masaomi Kida sat in class, a bored expression on his face. It was almost lunchtime and the teen was more than eager to get away from the stuffy room. His mind drifted to after school and he grinned at the prospect of seeing his boyfriend. Kida was dating one Shizuo Heiwajima.

It was a shock to the two that they liked the other. They were even more surprised upon learning the feelings were mutual. Nonetheless, they'd gone on a date and had been an item ever since. Masaomi had been planning to head over to Shizuo's once school ended to wait for him to get off work. A small blush covered his face as unbidden images of the older male fucking him came to mind.

Just when the blond thought he was endanger of having to take a trip the bathroom, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He snuck the item out of his pocket, opening it to see a meassage from Izaya. He blanched, but clicked on the text anyway. What he saw made his eyes widen in horror and his skin lose all of it's color. It was a picture of Shizuo and Izaya kissing on the former's bed.

Kida's hands started to shake as tears came to his eyes. He lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes. He couldn't believe this. He thought he could trust the man. And yet...

The bell rang, signaling the lunch break. The teen quickly stood up, gathering his things. He stood and ran out of the classroom, ignoring the strange looks and the calling of his best friends. He kept running and didn't stop until he was in front of a familiar apartment.

He grabbed the key Shizuo had given him to use and unlocked the door. He quickly went inside and shut the door, relocking it behind him. He ran to the bedroom, intent on seeing if the two were still there. He slammed the closed door open, coming face to face with a very wet and towel clad Shizuo Heiwajima.

The bartender stopped in his tracks. "I guess you let yourself in..." He moved past the teen, lighting a cigarette.

The teen grabbed onto the man's arm, stopping him. "Is it true? Did you really do that with him?" he said, eyes downcast and blocked by his bangs.

"Do what...?" He took a drag on the cigarette, staring down at the other.

"Did you really...cheat on me...with Izaya?" Masaomi whispered, his free hand tightening into a fist.

"That bastard..?" He sighed. "No. Not willingly. He forced himself on me and took the picture. Don't worry about him. I'm gonna kill him anyway."

The blond bit his lip as his form curled in on himself a bit. He rubbed his arm in discomfort, eyes still downcast. "Is that really true?" he whispered.

"Why would I lie to you...?" Shizuo sat down on the edge of the bed.

"There's a lot of people out there who are so much better than me. Maybe you want to be with one of them. I don't blame you. I'm horrible..." he answered, allowing his insecurity and self hate shine through.

"No." Shizuo didn't move.

"No what?" he forced out, his eyes peeking out to show that they were blank and empty.

"I don't want anyone else..." Shizuo stated bluntly.

The male froze. His eyes snapped up the bartender's, a hint of light back in them. "Why? Why would you want someone like me?" he said in shock.

"I don't know...I- Ugh..." Shizuo stood. "Maybe it's just because you're one of the people I can put up with... I don't know." He sighed, the smoke from the cigarette forced from his lungs.

The blond looked back down, hair covering his eyes again. "I-I see..." he stuttered out, shoulders shaking just a bit.

"Aghhhh... That was stupid." Shizuo flopped back onto the bed. After a moment, he spoke again. "...I want to be with you because I like you okay?" The teen remained silent, his hands grasped tightly at his side.

Shizuo glanced at the other, then stood. He stopped in front of Masaomi, tipping his chin up. "Stupid kid..." A moment later, he kissed him firmly on the lips. Kida's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he sunk into the kiss. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo supported Masaomi's weight under him, preventing him from falling. He walked the teen to the bed, pressing him backwards until his back hit the mattress. The blond shivered, his hands tangling in Shizuo's hair as he tried to deepen the kiss. He parted lips, breath shakily intertwining with his lover's.

Shizuo held Masa's sides, fingers digging into his skin, and slid his tongue into the other's mouth. He claimed the territory, pushing the blond deeper into the mattress. A moan slipped past Kida's lips. He tugged his boyfriend closer, legs wrapping around his waist and pulling their hips together. He whimpered at the friction and started bucking into the bartender.

Shizuo smashed the kid's hips down, preventing any movement unless he did it himself.

He pulled away from the kiss. "So needy..."

The younger male whimpered. "Of course I'm needy. You made me hard and walked around wearing nothing but a towel. Don't tease." he whined, pouting cutely.

The taller man rolled his eyes. "No...you got hard BECAUSE of that..." He corrected, punctuating his sentence by grinding his hips down harshly.

His back arched, hips trying to buck up as he moaned erotically. "Th-haahh-at's my...p-point!...You made me h-hard looking like that...now you're t-teasing m-meeee..." he panted, eyes shut in pleasure.

"Now is that really MY fault? Don't make me mad..." He changed directions, continuing to grind on the teen in circles. Masaomi clenched the sheets as the pleasure coursed through his body. He groaned and panted, desire filling him.

"Ahhh, Sh-Shizuooo..." the male panted, turning lustfully darkened eyes to the man. The bartender slid his hands up the teen's hoodie, rolling his nipples between his fingers.

"All this from a towel? Come on... You serious...?" Masaomi threw his head back with a cry. A blush blanketed his cheeks as he puffed air.

"Ngghh...y-yes. You're too hot." He whimpered.

"So naive..." Shizuo muttered. The blond slid one hand down to Masaomi's groin and palmed his member through his jeans. "So this must be annoying..."

Saliva began to slide down the younger's lips. His head whipped back and forth as he moaned incoherently. "AH! Sh-Shizu...ooo...Don't stooop...hnggghh...so g-goood..." he panted, face and neck flushed with desire.

Shizuo trailed his hand back up, letting his fingertips brush against the teen's crotch as he did. "You're so impatient..." He was glad the towel around his waist hid his impatience as well as it did. He would never tell Masa that however.

He pulled up the hem of the other's hoodie, sliding it up and over his shoulders with his shirt. He bent down over the other, sucking and biting down his jaw, his neck, down to the pink buds on his chest.

The teen momentarily went blind from the flashes of white hot pleasure across his consciousness. He cried out as his hands came to push the bartender's head closer to his chest.

However, a moment later he tugged the man up, pulling him into a kiss. He pulled back with a lustful glint in his eyes. He bit his lip, glancing down before looking back up through his lashes. "Fuck me Shizuo. I want to feel your dick inside me." he breathed, licking his lip with deliberate slowness.

Shizuo felt his cock twitch at the younger's words. He let the corner of his mouth tug upwards slightly before returning to his previous actions. He sucked on the buds, occasionally tugging at them with his teeth.

A minute later, he moved farther down, undoing the teen's belt. The bartender opened Masaomi's pants with his teeth, dragging them down his legs along with his underwear. The blond's breath froze for a second. He bucked his hips up and down sensually. Precum slid down the sides of the engorged member, coating it deliciously. The red head quivered as the cock twitched with need.

Shizuo pressed Masaomi's hips down, preventing him from moving and dragged a languorous lick up his length. Kida moaned loudly in delight, trying unsuccessfully to buck his thin hips. More precum poured down his cock in response, showing his desire.

Shizuo repeated the action, but instead of letting his tongue trail off, he swirled it around Masa's tip. His partner threw his head back and yelled his name. His hands reached down and tangled in the messy locks. He just barely restrained himself from yanking the taller male onto his weeping cock.

The teen's reaction sparked an idea in Shizuo's mind. A second later, he devoured Masa's entire length, his head at the back of his throat. He swallowed repeatedly, sliding his tongue along the vein under the cock in his mouth.

The teen's mouth was wide open in a silent scream. His eyes shot open. He grabbed Shizuo's head, tugging harshly on the strands as his cock throbbed with insane need. Shizuo bobbed his head, moving up until he only had the tip in his mouth, then dove back down. He held the teen's hips down with one hand, moving the other down to roll the other's balls in his hand.

A cry left the Kida's lips, saliva pouring forth as he panted puffs of air. He could feel the burning coil in his abdomen get tighter. He was just on the edge of release. "Sh-Shiz-uo...C-Closeee..." he moaned out, tugging harder on his hair.

Shizuo sucked harder, his hand leaving Masa's hips to hover near the base of his cock. He bobbed his head more, his hand forming a loose ring around Kida's cock. Just before the younger male was about to release, Shizuo formed a temporary cockring with his fingers, warding off Masaomi's orgasm.

Masaomi choked, air leaving his chest. He snatched up the sheets, nearly ripping through them. The contained pleasure made him whimper. "Nghhhhh! Sh-Sh...Shizu...p-please...W-Wanna...hah, hah...c-cum..." he begged, eyes looking at said male with a pathetic sadness.

Shizuo pulled off with a loud pop, and licked his lips, leaning over the teen. "You won't, unless I tell you, or let you..." He kissed Masa hard, pulling away moments later. "On your hands and knees..."

The tone of his voice made the smaller man shiver with pleasure. He groaned lowly but did as he was told. An idea came to mind, bringing the slightest smirk to his lips. He leaned forward on the bed, his chest going to covers, forcing his ass high in the air. He grabbed his cheeks and spread them, revealing a quivering, pink hole. He looked back over his shoulder, cheeks flushed and saliva sliding down his cheek. He let out a low groan. "Sh-Shizuooo... please...fuck me...fuck me...with your thick, hard cock...I want you..." he panted, shooting the man a seductive yet submissive expression.

Shizuo let the towel fall from his hips. He bent over the other, whispering in his ear, "Don't move your hands." He licked the shell of Masomi's ear before kneeling behind the other. He swirled his tongue around the hole, delving inside randomly.

A loud cry of surprise came from the Kida. His eyes were wide and he gasped for the air. He clenched down on his cheeks and bucked backwards, needing more friction. Shizuo went deeper, reaching a hand around Masa's legs to stroke his cock.

Kida was moaning and started bucking harder. He yelped once his erection was grabbed. His nails dug into his skin, leaving behind crescent-shaped marks. Shizuo slid his tongue out, replacing it with a wet finger. He wriggled the digit around before adding a second, then a third. He stretched the hole in front of him, leaving the younger male writhing beneath his touch.

Masaomi was barely clinging to the edge. He was close to cumming and wanted nothing more than for his lover to stop teasing him already. With that thought in mind, he let go of his ass. He turned over on his back and spread his legs wide, pressing them back towards his shoulders. He grabbed and spread his cheeks with one hand as the other went to slowly stroke his dripping cock.

He then looked back up at Shizuo, eyes half lidded and pleading. He gasped and moaned loudly, opening his mouth wide and stretching out his saliva strung tongue. He was whimpering the other's name. "Shizuo...p-pleaase...get inside me...I need you...I want you...so, so fucking...hnnghh...baaadd...make me yours...fuck me..." he pleaded, shooting the blond an erotic yet adorable look.

Shizuo snapped. He took a step to the side, digging in a drawer for lube. He slicked his cock with it, biting his lip from the lack of friction. He balanced his weight over Masaomi, lining himself up with his entrance, and pushing in abruptly.

Kida yelled, back arching from the intrusion. His hands scrambled to Shizuo's shoulders. He gasped and panted, saliva dripping from his mouth. "Oh God! Yes! Shizuo! It's so...hah...hooot...with your dick...ins-side m-me...ooohhh yeah...sooo good..." he panted out, wrapping his legs around the other's waist and yanking him in deeper as he pulsed enticingly around him.

Shizuo let a small moan escape his lips before readjusting his weight, then moving. He didn't bother going slow, he couldn't. He captured Masaomi's lips with his own, the moans of the teen muffled by him.

Masaomi's hands yanked the blond into a deeper kiss. After a bit, he pulled away and leaned in the other's ear. He breathed into it before he spoke the dirtiest and naughtiest things he could think of to drive the man wild.

Shizuo relentlessly pounded Masaomi into the mattress, groaning his name under his breath. He lifted the younger's hips upward, changing the angle, and continued, sweat beading on his skin.

The blond teen was moaning and yelling in ecstasy. He froze and arched beautifully, eyes wide with mouth gaping open. He screamed Shizuo's name as he felt pressure on his prostate. He yanked the bartender into a kiss before pulling back. He shot him the most pathetic puppy dog look he could. "Shizuo...pl-pleaaasseee...l-l-let me...c-cum...for you..." he pleaded, small tears gathering in his eyes and completing the desirable and submissive look.

Shizuo pressed harder into the male's prostate, and then attacked. He repeated it, again and again, tearing moans from their lips. Masaomi was struggling to draw a breath in by this point. He was on the very edge of cumming but he didn't want to break the rules his lover set, so he turned to him once more.

"Shizuo...I want you in-inside me, fucking me hard, when I-I c-c-cum...I want to lick my jizz o-off your not so booblicious ch-est...while y-you cover the inside of my a-ass with cum...so p-please...c-c-caaan I cum...for you...?" he panted, biting his lip.

The bartender groaned, and nodded, unable to get out audible words. He had fistfuls of sheets beside Masaomi, still fucking the blond as hard as he could. The blond teen pulled his boyfriend into a sloppy kiss, tongue darting out to messily tangle and lick the other's.

One particularly hard thrust to his prostate had Kida screaming Shizuo's name as he exploded, splattering cum in between the two men. His ass clenched down hard, spasming forcefully around the Heiwajima's hard on. It throbbed and pulsed, the heat ramping up as if it was trying to rip Shizuo's orgasm from him.

Shizuo only lasted a couple seconds before he released inside of Masaomi. He rode his orgasm out with a groan of the younger's name, and a few lazy thrusts. His body relaxed and he rolled to the side, laying down beside the blond.

Once he caught his breath, he lit a cigarette. His lover returned to reality moments later. Masaomi rolled over on top of the bartender. He looked up at the calm look on his face before leaning forward. He stuck his tongue out and started licking up the cum that had splattered on the toned test. He made eye contact with the Heiwajima as he did so, eyes burning with slight mischief.

Shizuo almost bluntly ignored the other, but grunted acknowledgement. He was too tired to really care what the teen did from that point on. Masaomi finished cleaning up before leaning forward. He frenched Shizuo, transferring the milky substance into the older man's mouth.

Shizuo let the liquid into his mouth, swallowing it reluctantly, the taste lingering with nicotine. Masa pulled back with a pout. "What? Bored with me already Shizuo? You're so cruel. It's a tragedy!"he said, putting a hand over his heart.

Shizuo pulled the teen back down. Holding the cigarette between his lips. "Shut up and go to sleep..." He let a small smile tug at his lips. Masa pouted but did as he was told. He snuggled close to the bartender and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
